Solange ich lebe, hoffe ich
by Salem-Black-Snape
Summary: Severus Snape soll sterben, doch Albus Dumbledore rettet ihn, indem er ihn zurück in einen 4Monatealten Quälgeist verwandelt. SSADMMfamily, SBRL, HPHG


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere, die hier verwendet werden, gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich mache keinen Profit hiermit und distanziere mich von jeglichen Ansprüchen.

Summary: Severus Snape wird als Todesser verurteilt. Albus Dumbledore möchte seinen guten Freund retten. De-Aging, kidfic, AU

„Frieden in der Zauberwelt.

Junge-der-lebt schlägt Den-dessen-Namen-man-nicht-ausspricht zum letzten Mal.

Todesser über den ganzen Kontinent verteilt werden verhaftet und hingerichtet.

Details zum Kampf um den Frieden, Seite 2

Hintergründe zum Kampf, Seite 3

Interview mit Harry Potter, Seite 4

Interview mit dem Orden des Phoenix, Seite 5

Ein Bericht von Rita Skeeter"

Seit dem spektakulären Sieg über den-dessen-Na-…, inzwischen nannten die Leute ihn wieder Voldemort, blühte alles wieder auf.

Der Himmel war blauer, das Gras grüner, Albus Dumbledore jünger.

Seit Harry Potter Tom Riddle ein für allemal besiegt hatte, schien das Leben für viele Menschen zu beginnen.

„Ich hab gehört, wenn der Bauch flach und breit ist, wird es ein Junge, ist er dick, doch schmal, wird es ein Mädchen", meinte Sirius altklug, der eine Hand auf dem Bauch seines Schwangeren Ehemannes platziert hatte. „Wird es ein Mädchen, so nennt ihr es Lily", feixte Harry beim Anblick des werdenden Elternpaares und erhielt gleich darauf einen leichten Schlag in die Seite. „Harry James Potter, es ist allein Remus und Sirius Entscheidung, wie sie ihr Kind nennen!" Gespielt trotzig hielt sich Harry die Seite, „'Tschuldige Hermine, wollt nicht unhöflich sein" um sich nur einen Augenblick später wieder zu seinem Paten und dessen Ehemann umzudrehen, „ihr nennt sie doch Lily?", feixte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Ja, das Leben schien für viele Menschen wieder zu beginnen.

Für die, die Glück hatten.

Ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Mann in den späten Dreißigern mit schon leicht angefetteten Haaren konnte das von seinem Leben nicht behaupten. Von dort aus wo er saß, oben im Wachturm, konnte er das fröhliche Gelächter derer, die wohl wieder Glück hatten nicht hören.

Für ihn gab es kein Glück, niemals.

Bereits als er geboren wurde, stand das fest. Eine Kindheit hatte er nicht, er wurde mit der Hilfe seines Vaters bereits im Alter von 3 Jahren erwachsen. Er hatte keine Welt, der er sich hätte zuwenden können; Zuhause wurde er bestraft, dass er Magie anwenden konnte, in der Schule bestraften ihn seine Mitschüler, dass er kein Vollblut war und generell ein viel zu stiller und in sich gekehrter Junge. Als Voldemort ihm die Möglichkeit gab, endlich von jemandem gebraucht zu werden, tat er das Beste, was er je in seinem Leben getan hatte, und trat ihm bei.

Dennoch, Severus Snape saß hier nicht an der Wand festgekettet und trauerte seinem verlorenem Herrn nach.

Das er Voldemort beitrat war an sich eine Schandtat. Und wenn es eines gab, wofür sich der Zaubertrankmeister jemals schämen würde, dann dafür. Doch dieser Eintritt in die Schwarze Seite führte ihn zu seinem besten, seinem einzigen Freund, Albus Dumbledore, der schon seit einigen Minuten vor der morschen Turmtür stand und mit der erbärmlichen Entschuldigung von Minister stritt, stritt, um Severus Unschuld.

„Severus Snape ist mir seit seinem 17. Lebensjahr treu geblieben!", hörte man Dumbledores selten furiose Stimme toben. „Ich fordere Freispruch von allen Beschuldigungen!"

Ein Lachen des Ministers. „Er trägt das Dunkle Mal und er wurde verhäuft in Begleitung schon verurteilter Todesser gesichtet. Das sind Indizien genug!"

Severus konnte deutlich die Wut spüren, die von seinem Mentor ausging. Dumbledore hatte ihn so oft gerettet, und was hatte er je für ihn getan? Er hatte sich als Spion angeboten, doch das war mehr für sein eigenes Gut. In Wahrheit, wurde Severus nun klar, war er dem Mann viel zu viel schuldig. Jede kleinste Freude, wie eine Umarmung, oder seine Anwesenheit bei einer der zahlreichen Feste, hatte Severus ihm verwehrt. Dennoch trat sein Idol wieder für ihn vor. Setzte sich erneut für ihn ein.

Des Zaubertrankmeisters Gedankenfluss wurde durch ein Stück morsche Tür, die quer durch das Turmzimmer flog, unterbrochen und ein tobender Minister persönlich stürmte in das kleine kerkerähnliche Zimmer.

„Severus Snape, angeklagt aufgrund von Todesserei, beinhaltend Mord, Erpressung, Diebstahl und Vergewaltigung in zahlreichen Fällen. Aufgrund genannter Delikte sind Sie zum Tode durch das Schwert verurteilt worden."

„Ich verbiete Ihnen aufs Strengste Ihn anzurühren, Minister", Severus hatte Dumbledore in seinem 28 Jahren Aufenthalt in Hogwarts noch nie so wütend gesehen, „er war ein Spion für den Orden und hat für seine Vergehen längst bezahlt, er war ein entscheidendes Organ in der Zerstörung von Voldemort, ich lege Berufung des Urteils ein und rate Ihnen, Herr Minister, mir diese nicht zu verweigern, Sie wollen sich mir nicht als Feind schaffen!"

Es wäre töricht gewesen, fast so töricht wie dem Dunklen Lord beizutreten, hätte der Minister das Turmzimmer nicht auf der Stelle verlassen. Niemand sollte so dumm sein, sich mit Albus Dumbledore anzulegen, selbst wenn für einige kurze Millisekunden in allen vier Anwesenden Zweifel aufkamen.

Während Minerva McGonnagal den Minister zum Schlosstor hinausführte, kniete sich ein umsorgter alter Mann vor seinen ehemaligen Topspion.

„Mein Sohn, mit dem Dunklen Mal auf deinem Arm wird es für uns unmöglich, eine Gerichtsverhandlung zu gewinnen", erklärte Dumbledore seinem Schützling sanft.

Severus konnte nur nicken, es gab dem nichts hinzuzufügen, für ihn gab es keine Rettung vor dem Tod mehr.

„deshalb habe ich einen Plan entwickelt", setzte Albus seine kleine Ansprache fort.

Severus Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Doch Albus log nie, das hatte er längst begriffen, Albus Dumbleodre log nie.

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

Soweit fürs erste. Hoffe ich bekomme genug Reviews um fortzufahren.

Dies war nur die Einleitung. Im nächsten Kapitel geht's dann los, falls sich genug für die Story interessieren.

Wünsche euch einen guten Abend

S.,

28.12.2007, 20:52 Uhr


End file.
